


The Last Summer

by Cakewell



Series: Snapshots Through Life [9]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Adventure, High School, Love, Summer, Young Love, does this one have high school graduation, idk - Freeform, oh well, once more we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakewell/pseuds/Cakewell
Summary: Finally, here we are at the end. The last book or Novella however you want to put it. Again this is all an outline of a few books that I will never write. I'm not claiming that any character fictional or not is perceived in any light. This is just a story outline. I only own Maggie and her family as well as Carmen. Enjoy!
Relationships: Link/OFC, Rhett/OFC
Series: Snapshots Through Life [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635121





	The Last Summer

Chapter Guide Novella Four

**1: Sitting in your car**

It is summer and Link's birthday is here. Party time.

**2: Fireworks**

There are fireworks going off all around town, the golden trio and carmen decide to let some off as well. Rhett and Maggie kiss again.

**3: Swimming**

Its time to head back to the beach...this is long overdo like seriously. More smores yasss

**4: There's a Place For Us**

Maggie is still freaking about college. Link, Rhett and Carmen are all set to go to NC state but Maggie hasn't gotten her letter yet.

**5: Let's do something amazing**

Link and Rhett talk about their future and about maggie.

**6: Go With Me**

Rhett makes it freaking official.

**7: never knew I needed**

Maggie and her mom reconnect.

**8: I got accepted**

Maggie is going to NC state, literally, everything is perfect.

**9: We Go Together**

The dream team, trio, friends, Rhett, link, and Maggie are ready to face the rest of their lives. Rhett and Link are rooming together. Maggie and Carmen are rooming together and they all ready to live and experience college and the future, together.

**10: BONUS: Maggie (Rhett's POV)**

What Rhett truly thinks of Maggie.


End file.
